


Found a way

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking about it makes it real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found a way

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/profile)[**brin_bailey**](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Part of the [Pantheon](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/250174.html) verse, title and cut from R.E.M.

Title: Found a way  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Chris/Zach, Jared/Kristen  
Rating: PG  
Words: 1000  
Summary: Talking about it makes it real.  
Notes: For the lovely [](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/profile)[**brin_bailey**](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Part of the [Pantheon](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/250174.html) verse, title and cut from R.E.M.

"How many do they have now?"

"Five?" Zach doesn't mean to make it sound like a question, but he honestly has no idea if that figure is still accurate. He vaguely recalls a conversation with Kristen a few months ago about them expanding on their already extended family again.

"And what time do we need to be there?" Chris's muffled voice becomes clearer as he moves closer to the tightly shut bathroom door.

"Five." Zach answers again, sure this time.

"Then you better hurry up in there or we'll be late."

Zach grunts noncommittally and critically eyeing his reflection in the mirror, tugs at his collar again.

"Zach. Come on. Why are you hiding in there? I thought you wanted to see your friends."

"Jared hates me." Zach pouts at his reflection, turning his head slightly and relaxing his lips a little until he thinks he looks suitably sullen.

"He does not."

"I used to sleep with his wife."

"Now you sleep with me. I don't think it's an issue anymore."

Honestly Zach knows Jared doesn't hate him and he really does want to see Kristen. He also knows that Chris can probably guess at the real reason for his reluctance. But it's not something they've been able to talk about yet, so he lets it go. Running his fingers through his hair one more time, he opens the door with a mock sigh.

Chris is leaning against the door frame and runs his eyes up and down the length of Zach's body before wrapping his arms around Zach and kissing him soundly. Zach smiles and playfully pushes Chris away.

"Thought you said we should be leaving."

"No, we were talking about you sleeping with me, remember?"

"Mmmm," Zach concedes, pulling Chris in for another kiss. "Later," he promises against Chris's cheek, reaching down to squeeze his ass.

Chris laughs and grabs his hand, dragging him out the front door.

~*~

"So how many do you have now?" Chris asks as soon as they step through the open door and he almost trips over a heap of colourful wooden blocks. Kristen pulls Zach down for a hug, tightly squeezing him for all she's worth.

"Six," Jared answers, kicking the blocks out of the way.

"Seven," Kristen answers at the same time, releasing Zach to scowl at her husband.

"Uh, honey," Jared disagrees, "I think I'd remember if we'd gotten another kid."

"You're forgetting about Jimmy, Michael's imaginary friend. If I have to pretend to bath, feed and read him a bedtime story, he counts."

Jared just rolls his eyes at her and hollers for the kids to come clean up their mess. There's an ominous cacophony of noise rolling in from the kitchen as a rush of yelling kids and manically barking dogs come running towards them. Chris and Zach both bend down, each snatching a kid up from the bundle and sweeping them up high into the air. A chorus of "Me, me, me" rise up over the twin squeals of delight and dutifully they release the kids in their arms to repeat the motion with the next pair.

It's complete chaos as Jared and Kristen try to herd the lot of them back towards the kitchen. There are sticky chocolate fingerprints all over Zach's pants and Kristen apologises profusely before handing him a wet rag to try and salvage the garment. He waves it away and sitting down at the table, drags little Rosie up onto his lap.

At the not so subtle urging of his wife, Jared pulls Chris outside to show off his new grill and the rest of the kids and the dogs follow them outside.

"So how've you been?" Kristen asks, settling for trying to wipe her youngest's hands clean instead.

"Good." Zach bats her away again and she gives up, throwing the rag into the sink with a wet plop. "Really good."

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but'?"

"No, no 'but'. It's just ..."

"Ahh. You should know by now I know you too well for that shit to fly with me, Quinto. Now spit it out."

Zach doesn't answer, just looks past Kristen out onto the backyard where Chris has got Hannah sitting on his hip and Jack trying to climb onto his back.

"Ahh," Kristen says again.

"I think I want ... and I think Chris does too, but ..."

"But what?"

"What if we're not ready? We can't even talk to each other about it, for fuck's sake."

"Shhh!" Kristen admonishes, pointing to the child in his lap. "Little ears."

"Sorry," Zach apologises and kisses behind Rosie's little ear, breathing in the beautiful fresh smell of baby powder.

"Then talk about it."

"What if I'm wrong, and he doesn't want it too."

"Then you'll know and you can work on convincing him. You should ask Jared for some pointers, he's real good at the convincing thing."

"And what if he does and they won't let us."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Kris, come on. Be realistic."

"I am. You're great guys, you love each other, you'll be great parents. Why wouldn't they let you adopt? Sounds to me like you're just being a big scaredy-cat and making a bunch of silly excuses."

"Kris ..."

"Remember how I just told you I know you too well?"

"Yeah, okay," Zach gives in with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "I'll talk to him about it."

"When?" Kristen pushes.

"Later," Zach answers vaguely when he hears Jared and Chris coming back inside and looks down to make silly faces at Rosie.

"Uh huh," Kristen says and tilts her face to catch the little kiss Jared's plants on her cheek. "So Chris," she starts and Zach shoots her a glare promising a slow and agonizing death which she promptly ignores. "When are you and Zach gonna acquire a brood of your own?"

Chris's head snaps up in surprise and then he looks over at Zach with one eyebrow slightly raised. Zach shrugs, arches one back at him. Chris smiles, nods and walks over to stand behind him, resting a hand comfortably on his shoulder.

"While we're here, I was actually wondering if I could the agency's number from you."

~End.


End file.
